Mine
by thelittlepixie16
Summary: A sonfic after 'Mine'by Taylor Swift. it's Alice and Jasper. rated t cause i'm paranoid about it. Read, if you like it check out my other stories.


I will continue they make all the difference but I have some stories floating around my mind so I would like to get them out there. The song fic, the 1st is "mine" by Taylor Swift,

**Apov**

_Oh Oh Oh_

_You were in collage working part time waiting table, Left a small town and never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with the fear of falling wondering why we brother with love if it never lasts._

I walked in to a small empty diner for dinner. I lugged a few folders of papers that my teacher gave me. I was learning to become a teacher, a history teacher to be more specific. I had to go to a middle school to be a student teacher as a help the real teacher out. One of the things was to grade papers which is so boring! I mean seriously on a Friday! As i was looking at the work of one student the waiter came up.

"Hi, My names Jasper. What can i- "he said in a southern accent as he started to fade. I looked up at him. He had this honey blonde hair and these perfect brown eyes. Don't stare Alice pull you together girl! I looked back down and read the first thing off the menu. I looked back up at him.

"Uh hi, um a sweet ice tea and a slice of cheese pizza please." I handed him my menu and started to get back to my work. Two people sat down to the table next to me and they were fighting which brought horrible memories.

*10 years in the past*

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? Pervert!" My mother screams.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK CINTHIA!" my dad pleaded.

"BULL YOU SLEPT WITH HER! WHO DOES THAT TO THEIR WIVES!" my mother yelled again

"SHE WAS ON TOP OF ME!" my dad spoke for the last time.

I ran outside to my best friend Bella's house she hug me while I cried. I cried when I heard gun shots coming from my house.

*present*

The funeral was the last time I saw them. I lived with Bella for the past 10 years and we have done everything together including going to the same middle school for student teachers. I'm going for history as she's going for English. I shook my head to shake off the memories of that day as my food came out. He set my food down and took a seat himself.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing work on a Friday night?" he asked in his southern accent.

"I help out at the middle school around the Corner and now I have to grade papers." I said.

"That's no excuse." He said, "I still didn't catch your name but you already know mine."

"Alice." I spoke, "Mary Alice Brandon Swan." I took Bella's last name when I went to go live with them. "Just Alice."

"Well 'just Alice' would you like to go to the lake on day with me?" he asked and smiled a little.

"Sure." I said hopefully not sounding too excited. Jasper started to chuckle, I guess I did sound excited.

The day at the lake was the best. We watched to sunset glint off the lake. He did that 'yawn put on arm on my shoulder thing' I didn't care he took me out of my shell. I would have never thought I would fall for him.

_I say "can you belive it?" as were lyin' on the couch. The moment, I can see it yes, yes I can see It now. Do you remember sittin' by the water? You put your arms around me for the 1__st__ time. You made a rebel of a carless' man' careful daughter. You are the best thing thing, that's ever been mine. Flash forward and were takin; on the world together. There's a drawer of my things at your place._

A few months later we got a house together. Unpacking I saw picture of my mom, dad, and I out on the front steps. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Liss what's wrong?" He hugged me. I told him about what happened to my parents.

"We will never make your parents mistakes. I love you too much to do that to you." He wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I guess I fell in love with him.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents mistakes. But we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out. When it was hard to take yes,yes this is what I thought about. Do you remember sittin' by the water? You put your arms around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

One Friday night we went by the lake that we went to for our first date. Instead we got on a boat and paddled horribly.

"Look at the light's. Aren't the pretty?" He pointed to the city lights.

I turned around, the lights were beautiful reflecting off the water. "There beautiful." I said.

"No compared to those lights and everyone else you're beautiful." He said.

"Yeah but," I turned around to see Jasper on his knee with a ring box.

"Mary Alice Brandon Swan I have loved you since I first saw you. I don't want anyone else to have your heart because then I would be miserable. Will you marry me?" He looked up at me. I had tears in my eyes, I was so speechless I could only nod.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time, you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Oh oh oh oh. I remember that fight, two-thirty A.M. You said everything was slipping out of our hands. I ran out crying, and you followed me out into the street._

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" Jasper screamed. I just came home from one of my boss' birthday who so happens to be a guy. He's head of the 8th grade history section so we have been talking about history and only that.

"ME TOO! I'M SORRY THAT I STILL HAVE FRIENDS THAT ARE GUYS WHO I TALK TO. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS A CRIME THE LAST TIME I CHECKED!" I yelled back

"YOU SPEND MORE TIME AT THAT SCHOOL THEN HERE. I WORK TOO YA KNOW! WHAT IF I WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU! OUR SHIFTS END AT THE SAME TIME!" he screamed back.

"OH SO IT'S OK FOR OTHER GIRLS TO FLIRT WITH YOU AT THE HOSTPITAL BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MY FRIENDS YOU GET TICKED OFF! THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!" I screamed right back.

"THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN! "He yelled back.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I'VE SEEN IT!" i yelled. He turned to face the sink. I threw my engagement ring on the floor I ran out the door crying. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took a breathe waiting for the goodbye. I looked at him, his brown eyes were clouded, he took my left hand and placed the ring back on it.

"I'm never going to leave your alone. I remember sittin' by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She best's the best thing that's ever been mine."

_Braced myself for the goodbye cause that's all I've known. Then, you took me by surprise you said I'll never leave you alone. You said I remember how we felt sittin' by the water and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

A few months after we got married and we had a son named Brandon.

_Do you believe it?_

Two years after that a girl named Samantha. They were the two best kids I could have ever asked for.

_We're gonna make it now_

Ever since I met Jasper everything seemed like a fairytale.

_I can see it_

I would have never thought I would have fell in love with a southern gentleman.

_I can see it now_

R&R please. If anyone who as read this and haven't read they make all the difference I think you should read it!

~thelittlepixie13


End file.
